


Storms

by owlmoose



Series: Fidelity [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, First Time, Spoilers, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their way out of Orzammar, Sereda and Alistair wait out a thunderstorm in her tent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Aeducan Week on Tumblr. Takes some liberties with the First Night dialogue.

Their first night out from Orzammar, it rained.

Not a gentle rain, either, but a full-blown storm: lightning streaking from the clouds that massed in the east, thunder forceful enough to shake the ground, enough wind that it was all they could do to put up the tents before the skies opened up. Sereda sat in the entrance of her tent, stared out at the deluge, and wondered if this was a sign from the ancestors, if they were displeased about her resolve to leave Orzammar and never return. “If this is your way of trying to get me to turn back,” she muttered, “it’s not going to work.”

Behind her, Alistair shifted, bringing his arms around her shoulders. “What did you say?”

“Nothing,” she said, and moved to lean more closely into him. “It’s just the rain. You know how much I hate rain.”

He chuckled. “Welcome back to Ferelden.”

”Ugh.” She shook her head. “You’re just lucky I’ve already been on the surface long enough to discover its other charms. If it had been like this on my first or second night out with Duncan, I might have taken my chances with finding the Legion.”

He let his chin rest on the top of her head. “Then I’m very glad you had clear weather to lead you to Ostagar.”

“Me too,” Sereda replied softly, bringing her hands up to cover his. “And not only because of you. Seeing what we saw in the Deep Roads…” She shuddered at the memory of the archdemon and the broodmother, and Alistair tightened his grip around her, warm and safe.

“I know,” he murmured. “I’ll take the rain, thanks.” She chuckled. “But at least it’s over. We’re here, and we’re alive, and I’m ready for whatever comes next, as long as you’re with me.”

Sereda leaned over his hands and kissed them, lightly brushing her lips over the backs of his fingers. He tasted like the clean mountain air, like the green of the grass and the storm, and she breathed his scent, letting him banish the last vestiges of the stagnant underground. They were alive and together; she could forget the inevitability of their eventual return to the Deep Roads. That day was far away. This night was here and now. 

She snuggled back into his chest, and he let out a soft sigh. “Sereda, I— I want to tell you something. I’ve been wanting to say it for awhile, but no time ever seemed right. But maybe no time will ever be right. Maybe we just need to take our chances when we have them.” 

He leaned back; Sereda closed the tent flap, then turned to face him. “All right,” she said. “Go ahead.”

He reached out and took her hands, his fingers enveloping hers. “I’ve wanted to tell you how I feel about you. How crazy I am about you, how grateful I am that you’ve become part of my life. I’ve tried to come up with the words to explain, but I can’t. Whenever I’m with you like this, I can’t think straight — it’s like my head is going to explode with everything I feel. I can’t see anything but you.”

Sereda tightened her grip on his fingers. “Alistair, you don’t—”

“Yes, I do.” He lowered his chin, eyes focused on their joined hands, and she heard his hard swallow. “We could be dead tomorrow, you know? And I can’t let that happen without you knowing that I want— that I want to spend the night here. In your tent. With you.” He lifted his eyes, and they burned with such love and intensity that Sereda almost pulled away, almost found it too much to bear. “You know I’ve never done this before. You know I’ve been waiting for the right time and the right person. I don’t know if the time is right, but I know the right person is you.” He took a deep breath, then let it out. “Okay. There. I’ve said it. Would that be all right?”

“All right?” Sereda allowed the smile she’d been holding back to spread across her face. “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to ask?” She let go of his hand to trace his jaw with her fingers. “Yes. Stay. Please.” Then she leaned forward and pressed her mouth to his for a kiss, gentle, lingering. She meant to go slow, to draw him out, but instead he grasped the back of her head and opened his mouth, plunging his tongue inside, and she responded, one hand wrapping around his neck and another resting against his chest. He pulled her into his lap, and she brought her legs around his waist, pressing their bodies together as close as she could, lips and tongues caressing each other in unison. 

They had both changed out of their armor already, right after making camp, so Sereda was able to bring her hands up beneath Alistair’s tunic and stroke the warm expanse of his back. Despite all the moments they had stolen, in camp or behind the trees, to kiss and cuddle and be alone together, she had never felt this free to touch him, to explore every line of his body, and she took advantage of the opportunity: running her hands up his sides, over the curve of his broad shoulders, down the length of his spine. He shivered beneath her hands, and then she brought them around to the front, freeing her fingers to untie the lacings at his throat. Spreading the collar wide, she moved her mouth to the side of his neck, planting kisses all the way down to the hollow of his shoulder, and then she pressed down with her lips and her tongue, tasting his skin, feeling his pulse. Alistair groaned and arched his back; she pulled away with a smile and then yanked the tunic over his head.

“There,” she said, now bringing her hands up his bare chest, admiring the musculature, the smooth skin, the light dusting of reddish-blond hair. She caressed him, up and down, pausing to draw a circle around a nipple with one index finger; when she flicked it with her fingernail, he gasped and nearly jerked away.

“What— you can— ooooh.” He closed his eyes and clamped down his lips for a second, then let out another sigh. “I had no idea that would feel so good.”

Sereda leaned close to him, pressed her cheek against his, and placed a swift kiss on the corner of his ear. “I promise, you have many more surprises in store,” she murmured, and he shivered with pleasure. “Let me show them to you.” Before he had time to react, she pulled off her own shirt, and his eyes widened. “I suppose these aren’t a surprise, exactly,” she said as she reached around behind herself to unhook her breastband. “But I’m betting you wanted to see them.”

Alistair’s cheeks turned bright red, and Sereda forced herself not to laugh. “I’m not— I wouldn’t—”

She paused, then moved her hands so that they rested on his shoulders instead. “It’s okay, Alistair. I want you to look. To admire my body, to enjoy it. That’s half the fun of sex, you know?" She winked at him. "Seeing the pleasure you’re bringing to your partner, knowing that they feel just as good as you do. Otherwise you might just as well be alone.” His ears were almost all the way to scarlet, but he still nodded. “Okay.” She ran her hands down his arms and tangled her fingers with his, then brought them around to her back. “Now why don’t you get this thing off me?”

“All right,” he said, the blush fading as he concentrated on undoing the hooks. It wasn’t long before the breastband fell away, and his eyes focused on her breasts. He sighed and shook his head. “Maker,” he whispered. “They’re as beautiful as the rest of you.” Slowly, as if in a trance, he cupped a hand beneath each breast, stroking the undersides with callused palms, then brought his whole hands around for a gentle squeeze. “So soft, so—” He sighed again. He met her eyes. “May I?” On her nod, he lowered his head and brought his mouth to rest on the top swell of her left breast; he kissed the skin, and she shivered. His warm lips traveled downward, and then fastened around the nipple. It stiffened, the skin around it puckering inside his mouth, his suck first gentle and then harder, and Sereda gasped, pressing herself closer, the warmth traveling from her breast through her core and down, down into a rush of wetness. 

She had, of course, imagined bedding Alistair, many times, and she had wondered if he would be impatient, unable to take it slow. She had not imagined that the impatience might be her own. But it had been so long, and she wanted him so badly… and now her body was making demands. She wrapped her hands around his neck, then pushed them down his back, left fingertips dipping beneath the waistband of his pants while her right hand skimmed the fabric to squeeze a single perfect buttock. He jerked in surprise, pulling his mouth away from her breast, and she took the opportunity to capture it in a frantic kiss, tongues dancing, hands stroking. She nested harder into his lap, pushing into his cock, hot and hard even through the fabric of his pants, and he moaned.

“Oh, oh, yes, please— I mean no, wait!” Alistair pulled away, tore his eyes from hers, stilled her motions by placing his hands around her waist. “Please, I won’t, uh, last. Not if you keep doing that.”

A part of Sereda was tempted to deny him, to make him come right here and now. But even more she wanted to feel him inside her, and so she nodded, laying a finger over his lips. He kissed the tip, then drew it into a light nibble, and she threw her head back with a breathless laugh. “You’re already learning,” she said. “Shall I teach you more?”

He nodded with vigor, and she pulled away, crawling off his lap, placing her hands back on the top of his pants. “Let’s get these out of the way.” These laced, too, and she untied them, loosened the waistband, and he wriggled free as she pulled them over his hips, over the swollen cock barely held back by his smallclothes. And here, for the first time, Sereda paused. She’d never been with a human male before, and Alistair was not a small man; what if his cock was as oversized as the rest of him? That would seem likely to count as an advantage, but it was possible to have too much of a good thing. 

“In for a copper,” she murmured, and she hooked her fingers beneath his smalls to pull them off. His cock sprang free, and it was indeed sizable, but she gauged it not too much; she let out a small sigh of relief and anticipation. Above her, Alistair cleared his throat, and she looked up.

“Is everything, um, you know. All right?”

Sereda pursed her lips in an attempt to hide her mirth. A laugh would do nothing for his confidence. “Very all right,” she said. “As all right as anything could possibly be.” She leaned forward, resting one hand on his thigh, and wrapped the other around his cock. He sucked in air between his teeth and tipped his head backwards, and she tightened her grip. “And now I should be the one to ask if you’re all right.”

“Maker’s breath,” he groaned through a clenched jaw. “All right? I— I don’t think that’s adequate. I— ohhhh.” His words were lost in another groan as she stroked him, moving her hand up the shaft to cover the tip with a gentle squeeze. For a moment, she considered taking him in her mouth, but then decided against it. They would have plenty of time to discover those pleasures. Instead, she let go, and Alistair lowered his chin, his eyes focused tightly on her. “Are you— ready?”

Rather than telling him, she showed him, pushing off her trousers and smallclothes, coaxing both off at once until she was naked before him. Then she took his hand and guided it to her cleft, where his fingers first tangled in curls of hair, then pushed in between the folds. His eyes widened as he discovered her, soft and wet and oh so ready, and she sighed as he stroked her, his touch tentative, his expression one of awe. “Yes,” she murmured, and she brought her hands to his shoulders and pushed him back, straddling his lap as she did so. “Oh yes.” He lay back on the bedroll, and she shifted to her knees. “Shall I?”

Alistair moved his hands to rest on her hips. “Please, oh please,” he groaned, and she lifted her hips and used her hand to bring his cock into place, nestling its tip just inside. Then she slid slowly backwards, sheathing him as slowly as she could, taking in his length, watching his face, sighing with pleasure as he filled her up. His eyes fluttered closed and his mouth fell open with a long, shuddering moan. 

“There,” she breathed, and she lowered herself down to his chest, hands gripping his shoulders as his tightened around her thighs. She brought her mouth to his, and he took her in a shattering kiss, tongue plunging between her lips while his cock plumbed her depths, his hips rising to meet hers, moaning again with every stroke. Sereda pushed back against him, in hopes of slowing his frantic tempo, and she leaned over to whisper in his ear. “Easy now, easy. Savor the moment a little.”

He nodded even as he gasped again, bucking his hips as she squeezed down on his cock. “So good,” he whispered. “I never want it to end, and yet— Maker’s blood, Sereda, I don’t know how much more I can take.”

“Let me be the judge of that,” she said, and she kissed him again, pressing her lips against his cheek as she rode him up, then down, with a slowness that even she found agonizing. Then she shifted forward, opening her nether lips to rub her clit against the base of his shaft, her tiny motions stoking both their fires, and she felt the heat rise, the tension building to a fine and exquisite point. “Now,” she moaned, lips fastening around his earlobe. “Now, Alistair, now!”

He needed no more permission to let himself go, thrusting hard into her, three more times, and she crashed into him, coming just a second before he did, her whole body rocking and quivering as he arched his back and wrapped his arms around her with a long, shuddering groan. Then they both collapsed, Sereda falling onto Alistair’s chest, her cheek on his collarbone, his hands twined in her hair. She closed her eyes and listened to him breathe, to the patter of the rain on the roof of the tent, to a distant roll of thunder, much quieter than the pounding of her own heart.

“Ahhhh.” He rested his hands on her shoulders, arms lying over her back in a tender embrace. “I am a bad, bad man.”

“Bad?” Sereda twisted her face around to look up at him, and he smiled at her. 

“Very bad,” he said, eyes twinkling. “If I believed everything the Chantry told me, I’d be expecting one of those bolts of lightning to strike me down, right here and now.” 

“Not for that performance,” Sereda replied with a grin, and Alistair laughed before dropping a light kiss on her nose. She wriggled up enough to kiss him, and she took her time about it, a leisurely exploration of his mouth, and he responded in kind, twisting his hand up into her hair.

When she finally broke away with a sigh, Alistair brushed her hair from her cheeks, and his expression turned serious. “I love you,” he said.

A part of Sereda had been expecting to hear these words from him for some time now, and yet they still rocked her, knocked her breath away. She pressed her cheek to Alistair’s chest and hugged him tight. “Thank you,” she murmured, squeezing her eyes shut. “I don’t know what to say.”

His hand ran down the length of her spine, and she shivered. “Maybe… if you want… that you love me, too?” The words were teasing, but she could hear the fear behind them, the uncertainty. And she wanted to assuage him, but she was afraid, too. Once down this path, there was no turning back. 

And then, hit by a clarity she had not expected, she lifted her eyes to his and knew that it was already too late. “I do. I love you, Alistair. With all my heart and all my being. I love you.”

He let out a breath, and a smile broke across his face. “See?” he said. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” She shook her head with a smile of her own, and they kissed again, twining their arms around each other, basking in the warmth even as the storm raged outside.


End file.
